


69

by DaisyFairy



Series: It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Um, so I realised this was my 69th Sherlock fic so....here you go :-)





	69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> @chriscalledmesweetie, I don't know if you remember our conversation about this, but here you go.
> 
> Hi Pat *waves*

“John??”

“Mmhmm?” John hummed.

“I want to suck your cock too.”

John pulled off of Sherlock with a slurp and knelt between his spread thighs.

“Really? You mean at the same time?”

Sherlock smiled down at him with lidded eyes and nodded.

“Ok. Yeah. We can do that. Maybe, um, yeah ok, lie on your side and we'll just...”

John arranged himself so that they could both reach, there was a little grumbling about John being too short and a replying grumble about _some_ people being bloody giraffes, but soon they were ready.

John licked gently at the crown of Sherlock’s cock and smirked when he heard the sharp intake of breath that he had elicited. That was soon wiped from his lips when Sherlock reciprocated and he felt warm wetness flicking across his slit. John hissed in pleasure and went back to work.

John held Sherlock's hips in a tight grip as he tried to take Sherlock into his mouth, but the friction on his own cock was building, Sherlock dragging his lips up and down and undulating his tongue, and John found it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

He just managed to swallow most of Sherlock's length and was planning on using his hand on the rest when Sherlock started to suck and John jaw tightened in pleasure, he just stopped himself from clamping his teeth together, but he did slightly catch Sherlock with his teeth. The warmth around his prick was gone in a second and he heard Sherlock’s breath speed and he gave a small whimper of pain.

“Sorry, sorry.” He whispered then leaned forward to gently kiss Sherlock's penis in apology, then began to caress with his tongue. When Sherlock sounded more like his breath was ragged with pleasure than pain John impaled himself again, pulling on Sherlock's hips and encouraging shallow thrusts. John closed his eyes tight and let it happen, let himself be used, trying his best to join the rhythm Sherlock was setting. 

It was going quite well until Sherlock remembered he should be reciprocating and started stroking his cock and kissing open mouthed along the shaft. It was maddening. Normally Sherlock was very good at this, but there was no rhythm, he kept stopping, and occasionally when John had licked him in a particularly sensitive spot he would squeeze too hard and it became almost painful. 

It was more frustration than pleasure, and he was finding it hard himself to give Sherlock the attention that he would need to come. It wasn’t helping that everything was upside down, the tricks John had that always drove Sherlock mad just weren't working this way up.

After a few minutes John growled and pulled off. He roughly pushed Sherlock onto his back and crawled around the bed until he was once more between his thighs. He buried his face in Sherlock's pelvis, sucking, licking, rubbing, using tongue, lips, suction, fingers, and yes, a hint of teeth but in a very controlled way, until only two minutes later Sherlock was pulsing into his mouth. John swallowed a little but lifted off and stroked his boyfriend through the rest of his orgasm, allowing the release to cover Sherlock's stomach.

When Sherlock was spent and lying bonelessly catching his breath John grabbed a tissue to wipe up the mess then lay down next to him with his head on the pillow.

Sherlock was staring sightlessly at the ceiling but after a few seconds turned his head to see John. His eyes cleared and he growled “Your turn.” Then practically threw himself down the bed to touch John. Having had to wait after the beginnings of a blow job John was aching to be touched and howled when those long fingers encircled him. They caressed gently, then hard, then Sherlock brought those perfect lips into play, and without the distractions from before was able to bring his A game to the proceedings. A single fingers pressed up against John's perineum as perfect suction was applied and John exploded into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock being much less squeamish about such things swallowed everything that John could give him and only lifted off of him when John gently pushed against his head as he was beginning to become oversensitive.

In he aftermath, lying next to each other and fingers entwined Sherlock whispered, “I'm sorry, that wasn’t a good plan, it was a disaster.”

John elbowed him in the ribs gently, “Hush,” his head rolled around on his shoulders so he could look over at his love, “I love trying new things with you. Didn't really work, but we make a great team, I think we salvaged something pretty amazing from it. Maybe we won't try that one again, but I have some thoughts for other things we could try. How do feel about handcuffs?”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten very drunk to write this, haha!


End file.
